Blood On My Name
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: The Winchester's are the nightmares of monsters. The Ashlock's their equal but to the hunters. What happens when they cross paths? Destiel, Sam/Jess. Rating may change


Chapter One: I Knew You Were Trouble

Dean was walking to a bar, taking in New York, when he got a phone call. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Adam. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Kev to finish washing dishes so we can leave."

"Why don't you help him? Then you can leave faster."

What can I get for you?"

"A beer."

"Matter what kind?"

Dean shook his head, and without looking she reached under the bar, opened a beer and set it down in front of him. "Thanks." She walked off to a guy calling for her at the end of the bar. Normally he'd flirt with her, but that would hurt his plan.

"Joey? Joey Quinn?" He heard from behind him. He couldn't use his real name because Winchester would scare away his target and Dean would place him under suspicion. He turned around and smiled at the young man. The man was wearing a red dress shirt tucked into black jeans being held up by a simple black belt that matched his hair.

"Yes? Oh, you must be, Rory." Rory Williams, like Dean hadn't seen Doctor Who. Amateur. Rory's face broke into a smile. Dean shook his hand. "Do you wanna go to a booth or stay here?"

"A booth, if you don't mind."

Dean flashed him a charming smile. "A booth it is." He grabbed his beer and led them to a booth in the far corner. He allowed Rory to slid into the booth. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having." Rory smiled at him nervously.

Dean smiled reassuringly and went to get another beer, his smile fading. How many smiles was he going to have to give? Once he was handed the beer he went back to 'Rory' and slid into the opposite side of the booth.

"So, uh, this your first time?"

"What do you mean?" Rory shifted nervously.

"Meeting someone online in person."

"Oh, um, yeah. What about you?" He took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah,"Dean pretended to be embarrassed and scratched his head,"I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too, actually." Rory admitted.

Dean let a beat pass in silence and took a sip of his beer. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm unemployed at the moment."

"Oh? Then how do you pay for anything?"

"My older brother pays my bills for now. Until I write my magnum opus."

"Wow. He must really believe in you."

"It definitely seems that way on the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, he's given me a year to write something worth being published or I have to go into the family business."

"And what is the family business?"

"A series of bakeries, coffee shops and bookstores."

"You're rich?"

"No. My father is rich, and my brother controls his coin purse." Who says coin purse? "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring this up."

Dean smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. How about we talk about something else?" The night went a lot smoother from there and two hours later found them half-drunk and trying to get a cab.

Rory finally flagged down a cab after a few minutes, "Your place, or mine?"All shyness from earlier had gone away.

"Yours." Dean said.

Twenty minutes later Dean was being pushed onto a mattress, Rory climbing on top and stealing a kiss before he allowed Dean to roll them over. Dean kissed along his jawline, then moved on to kissing and lightly biting his neck all while he reached behind his back and under his shirt to grab his machete. Before he could pull it out, he was violently thrown off Rory and into the wall. He didn't get a chance to fall to the ground, a strong hand holding him against the wall.

"Get out of here Connor."

"But-"

"Connor." The new vamp said impassively.

"Fine, ruin my fun like always Samandriel."

Dean felt the pressure pinning him against the wall loosen a bit. "Fun? He was about to cut your head off!"

"So? Maybe I'd rather have it off."

A moment of silence. "Go home. Now." Connor left, grumbling as he did so. Dean used the distraction to discreetly grab his machete and ram it into the vamp's side. He stumbled back, clearly more caught off guard than actually hurt. Dean grabbed his spare knife from his shoe, Samandriel took out the machete from his side.

"Who are you? You're obviously not Joseph Quinn."

"You're right, I'm not." Dean said, he didn't elaborate.

Samandriel threw the machete in the air, Dean involuntarily glanced but instead of letting himself get tackled, as was the vamp's plan, he jumped to the side. Samandriel grabbed the machete again and swiped at Dean as he tried to bury his knife in the immortal's body. Samandriel deflected and pushed Dean back. "I asked you a question."

Dean swiftly reached into his jacket and threw a specially crafted flash bang. He ran to the window, quickly forcing it open and jumping through it and onto the fire escape. Samandriel was forced to drop the machete and cover his ears as it went off. His skin burning, drawing cries of agony from Samandriel as the smoke burned his skin. He couldn't see well, his skin felt like it was on fire and he had a ringing in his ears, making it impossible to chase the hunter.

Dean ran down the fire escape, and as far away from the apartment building as he could. Unfortunately, it led him into the more crime-filled part of the city. He slowed down when this fact became apparent until he was walking slowly and inconspicuously. As he approached an alleyway, he heard a woman shouting for help. He grabbed his knife again, having put it away when he was running, and crept slowly toward the alley. He carefully peaked around the corner, and beneath a dim light stood Connor, drinking the life from a blonde prostitute.

Damn, this kid was desperate for blood.

He pulled his head back, slowed his heart rate, grabbed a bigger knife and slowly crept toward them. The woman had lost the ability to scream by this point, her vocal chords carefully sliced by the vamp's fangs. Connor suddenly looked up from his prey, his gray eyes glowing. "How-?"

"Let her go." Dean said.

Connor snapped her neck without even looking. Son of a bitch. Dean threw his small knife into his chest. Connor chuckled, amused. Before Dean could blink, he was on the ground, squirming beneath the vampire.

"I knew you wanted to be on top, but you look more like a bottom to me." Dean stopped struggling. It was time for plan B.

"Well, you caught me. What are you going to do with me?"

Connor leaned down to whisper in his ear. "What I originally planned, but without the sex." He ran a hand all the way down Dean's back and squeezed his butt. "Too bad. We could've had so much fun." Dean tried to jerk away, but Connor only laughed and squeezed again. "Before I kill you, I'd like to know your name." He tilted the hunter's head to get better access. "Well?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Fine. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway." His fangs pierced the soft flesh. A moment passed before Connor suddenly jerked away screaming in pain. "W-what...did..you...do?" He choked out. He was slowly crawling away from Dean. Dean got off the ground and followed the wounded vampire. He kicked him in the side to get him to stop. Connor rolled onto his back.

"I can't say,"Dean replied. "It's a Winchester thing."

Connor's eyes widened in horror.

Dean smirked at the rising panic in the vampire. "So, you've heard of us?" Dean pulled his knife from the vampire's chest.

"Which...one?"

"Dean." Connor turned frantically around and tried to crawl away again. Dean planted his foot on his back, stopping him. He crouched down,removing his foot from the vamp's back."Well, I've told you who I am, now it's your turn."

"Just...kill...me..." Connor choked out.

"Gladly." Dean pushed Connor onto his back and poised to stab his knife into his right eye. Just before contact could be made, Dean was violently pushed away, then fangs sunk into his neck and he started to pass out, clearly he was dealing with an older, and more starved vampire if he was already going to pass out and the vervain wasn't enough to stop it. All he could see of the vamp was lightly tanned skin and black hair. The last thing he heard was Connor choke out,"Castiel..."

Castiel turned to Connor. He licked his lips. "Vervain? Brother, what have you done? Messing with a hunter? Do you really want to die so badly?"

"Win...Winchester." Connor said. Castiel's eyes widened, and unbuttoned the hunter's plaid shirt, he moved the undershirt and saw an anti-possession tattoo, but all he really cared for was the fang of Fenris he saw hanging from a silver chain around his neck.

"Castiel?" Samandriel called. Cas turned to him.

"I didn't know." Castiel said.

"Didn't know wh-oh no. No, not him. Anybody, but him. " Samandriel said, seeing the fang. "Give me the femme fatale or the moose, but not him."

"We need to get out of here. You take him and I'll carry Dean."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? Even us Ashlock's have to own up to our mistakes brother. Or has Noah taught you nothing?"

"But you've fed on someone without permission, and not just anyone, but a Winchester! A freaking Winchester! You'll end up on the pyre!"

Castiel sighed. "I know, but he's the only one who can help me now." Castiel picked up Dean and Samandriel picked up Connor.

"I guess you're right." Connor tapped on Samandriel's arm. Samandriel looked at him, and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll drain some of your poison." Samandriel bit in to his blood brother's neck and when he was done they headed to Ashlock manner.

Castiel laid the Winchester on the bed, having taken off the ripped clothes and leaving the most feared of his faction in his boxers. He took the hunter's cellphone out of his pocket where he'd put it earlier and put it on the bedside table. So far he'd gotten sixteen texts and seven phone calls, luckily it was late enough that they would just assume he was sleeping.

Castiel sat on the end of his bed. He'd messed up. Really bad.

The Ashlock's and the Winchester's were the most feared families in the Supernatural world. If word got out a Winchester was attacked by an Ashlock...well there were some who would not hesitate to take advantage of the situation. Besides the anarchy it would bring, it violated the contract struck by Henry Winchester and Noah Ashlock almost 55 years prior.

The contract was drawn up by the Men of Letters when the hunters and the Ashlock family had reached an impasse over the death of Sarah Ashlock. The main objective was to keep both families from murdering or attacking each other, it even included a section where turning and feeding without consent voided the contract and the guilty party was to be slain by their victim or by their victim's family.

In short, Castiel had signed his own death warrant when he'd fed on Dean. Dean was safe from punishment even though he'd tried to kill Connor because the vampire had refused to make Dean pay for his attempt.

Most likely because he'd been trying to get himself killed for the past few months, only relenting when his vampire brethren came to his rescue.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Castiel said.

The door creaked open and in stepped Connor.

"Can I help you brother?" Castiel prodded when the door shut behind Connor.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

Connor sat on the bed, facing the door.

Castiel waited patiently for him to say what he wanted.

"I'm sorry." Connor said after awhile.

"What for?"

"Bringing him here. It's all my fault this happened." Connor pointed out. "If I hadn't tried to bring a hunter here...if hadn't wanted to die..."

"Will you finally tell me why you're so intent on ending yourself now that you've managed to kill me?"

Connor stood. "I'm going to speak with Noah. " A moment passed, then,"I will fix this Castiel."

Castiel stared after his bloodkin. There was nothing he could do. In the morning the Eldest Winchester would awaken and Castiel would have to face the music because there was no doubt in his mind the Winchester would use the treaty and be on his merry way.


End file.
